


Kinda Gay

by derryderrydown



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Teen Titans
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-06
Updated: 2009-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:19:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derryderrydown/pseuds/derryderrydown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Truth or Dare</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinda Gay

It was probably nostalgia that led to Kon sprawling on Bart's floor. Bart sat cross-legged on his bed and talked about something or other - Kon wasn't really paying attention because, sometimes, listening to Bart was like being back at school.

It was definitely nostalgia that made Kon say, "Truth or dare?"

"Oh!" Bart's face lit up. "Dare. No, truth. Dare. Truth. Definitely truth." He paused for a heartbeat. "Dare."

Kon waited.

Bart visibly wavered. "Truth."

"What do you want most in the world?"

Bart didn't seem to think although Kon supposed that, in relative time, he may have agonised for half an hour. "I want Flash to think I'm more than just a good kid. Truth or dare?"

Kon considered it. "Dare."

"Hmm." Bart was suddenly sitting next to Kon, knees against his chest. "I was going to dare you to pick one of Kory's flowers but that's not fair to her."

"Besides, Krypto's already destroyed most of them," Kon said ruefully. "Dumb dog."

"In that case, I dare you to fly naked around the tower."

Kon choked on his soda. "You're evil."

"I know. I'm actually a supervillain with a very elaborate plan. This is just the first stage of it." Bart looked so serious that Kon had a split second of almost believing him.

"This is stupid."

"Do you want to do a forfeit?" Bart asked eagerly. "You can if you want."

"You're really going to make me do it, aren't you?"

Bart nodded, grinning. "It could be worse. It could be daylight. Besides, you started it."

"Okay, okay." Kon pulled off his t-shirt, kicked off his sneakers and began to pull off his jeans. "Completely naked?"

"It's no fun if you keep your boxers on."

"It's no fun if I take them off."

"I'm sure it'll be fun for anybody who spots you. Is it a bird? Is it a plane? No, it's Superstreaker!" Bart collapsed into hiccupping giggles.

"Just wait till it's your turn." Kon pulled off his boxers and opened the window. "Vic'll flip if anyone spots me. It's not exactly good for our reputation as superheroes."

"You'll just have to go fast enough that nobody can see you, then."

At least the air was warm, Kon told himself as he sped round the tower and back in through Bart's window, fast enough that anybody who did see him would hopefully put it down to too much sun. Three cheers for San Francisco. They could have been in Alaska. "Your turn," he said, pulling his boxers and jeans back on. "And please, for me, choose dare."

"Truth," said Bart, looking blissfully innocent.

Something nice and embarrassing, Kon thought. "Tell me about the first time you slept with a girl."

Bart looked astonished. "You mean sex?"

"I'm not talking about sleepovers. Come on, I'm sure there were plenty of books in the library that explained it in more detail than I can. Spill."

"I've never slept with a girl." Bart said it as though the alternative would be slightly freakish.

"Oh." Kon considered it for a moment. "Well, I suppose if you were living with Max. And then Jay. Not many opportunities."

Bart looked confused that Kon was making excuses for him. "It's not that. I just never really wanted to."

"But you've kissed a girl, right?"

"Well, yeah."

"So tell me about your first kiss."

Bart shrugged and finally looked a little bashful. "It was with Carol."

"And who's Carol?"

Bart fiddled with his boot and gave it a private little smile. "My girlfriend."

Kon couldn't explain quite why he felt as though he'd been hit in the stomach by an iron girder travelling at mach 3. "I didn't know you had a girlfriend," he said lamely.

Bart's smile faded and Kon suddenly felt guilty. "Well, I don't know if I do any more. It's hard."

"The superhero secret identity thing?"

"She's known about that for ages. It's because she's in Manchester and I'm in Keystone City."

Kon shrugged. "Not far for you to run."

"It's not just that. The Titans takes up my weekends. Uncle Jay and Aunt Joan want me to study every evening. And..." He frowned. "I don't really get it but Carol says she feels the relationship is dependent on me. She says she can phone me but it's me who decides whether we're going to actually _see_ each other. Which I don't get because she just has to phone or email or whatever and say she wants to see me and I can be there." Bart sighed. "Well, I guess I _can_ see her point of view because it means I have more choices than she does concerning the continuation of our relationship, which means it's inherently unequal. But she has choices that I don't, so I think it balances out but she doesn't." He finished with a heart-felt, "Long distance relationships _suck_."

"So what's the situation at the moment?" Kon asked, despite feeling uncomfortably nosy.

Bart grinned but it didn't look particularly heartfelt. And that was wrong because Bart was meant to show every single emotion. "That's another question. Your turn - truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Why did you join the Titans?"

Kon considered. "Well, you guys are my friends. And anything that'll get me out of S- the place I'm living and let me hang with my friends is good. Besides, this place is cool. Truth or dare?"

"You rushed that answer," Bart said. "Truth."

"What's the situation with you and Carol at the moment?"

Bart frowned and, for a moment, Kon was worried that he might have pushed Bart's customary sunny temper too far. "We're not seeing each other for a month while she sorts out her feelings." Bart paused and added quietly, "And I sort out mine."

"Truth," Kon said quickly.

Bart looked puzzled.

"I was about to ask you another question but it's not my turn. Truth."

"Oh." Bart worried at his lower lip. "Um, what's your favourite soda?"

"Tab."

"Truth."

"What do you need to sort out about your feelings?"

"Um. Well." Bart blushed and shifted to sit cross-legged. "I. Well, I love Carol but I'm starting to think that it might just be platonic." He started fiddling with his boot again. "Because. Um."

Bart worrying about saying something was disturbing because Bart didn't do that. Bart just said what he thought. Well, Impulse did. Maybe Kid Flash was different. "Bart?"

"Promise you won't tell anybody?"

"Tell anybody what?"

"And promise you won't laugh at me?"

"Bart."

"And promise you won't go all worthy and tell me I'm sinning and I'm an abomination and everything all those fundamentalists say?"

"Bart." Kon rubbed Bart's thigh. "Even if you told me you were a serial killer, I'd probably try to see your side."

Bart took a deep breath. "Um. I. IthinkImightbekindagay."

"Oh." Kon noticed he was still rubbing Bart's thigh. "I'm cool with that. And the others will be too."

"I know that but I want to be sure about me before I tell them. I don't want to do the whole 'I'm gay!' thing and then discover that, actually, no I'm not."

"There's a pretty simple test. Do you like men? _Like_ like?"

"Not your turn to ask questions," Bart said. "Truth or dare?"

"Pest," Kon said and squeezed Bart's thigh. Bart was leaning against him now, a pleasant warmth in the air-conditioned room. The fabric of his suit was eerily frictionless against Kon's skin. "Truth."

"Have you ever kissed a man?"

"Yes." Kon was quite impressed with how steady his voice was.

"I mean _kissed_ kissed. Not just a friendly kiss."

"I understood what you meant. And, yes."

"Oh." Bart seemed to process that. "Who was it?"

"Not your turn," Kon said. "Truth or dare?"

Bart thumped Kon's back. Kon grinned and leaned against the bed, trapping Bart's arm. Bart didn't seem to mind. "Truth."

"Do you like men?"

Bart glanced sideways at him and said, "Some men."

"In that case, you're at least bi, even if you're not flat-out gay."

"Kinsey scale," Bart said. "I know I'm not one of the 4-6% of men who are a six, according to the original survey. Probaby around a four, which is predominantly homosexual but more than incidentally heterosexual. You?"

San Francisco library. Of course. "I live in the sticks. What's the opposite of a four?"

"Predominantly hetero but more than incidentally homo? You're a two."

Kon was sure that coming out to a teammate shouldn't be quite so easy. Yes, he was feeling a little light-headed but he didn't think that had anything to do with Kinsey. Well, not directly. "Probably simpler to just come out as 'queer'." Kon didn't specify who it would be easier for and the silence stretched. Kon rubbed his lower lip and hoped Bart wouldn't ask. "Dare."

"I dare you to kiss me."

Kon shut his eyes.

"Only, it's not really a dare because ifyoudon'twanttoIwon'tmakeyoudoa-"

Kon kissed him.

Bart seemed to shiver against him in a way that sent shocks down Kon's spine. The little whimpers Bart was making as his tongue flicked against Kon's weren't helping and neither was the hot grip he had on Kon's shoulder.

But then Bart suddenly shuddered and pulled back. "I'msorryI'msorryIshouldn't-"

"Bart."

Bart looked up quickly but then glanced away so Kon pulled his head round.

"Bart. Truth or dare? And choose truth."

Bart looked hunted. "Truth."

"Do you like me?"

He swallowed hard and Kon thought he wasn't going to answer. Eventually, he whispered, "Yes."

"Truth. I like you. Dare. I dare you to do whatever you want." Kon paused. "Truth. I _really_ want to kiss you right now."

"Oh." Kon didn't think he'd ever seen Bart's eyes so wide. And as Kon leaned forward, Bart did the same and they were kissing again and Bart was letting out more of those sighing little whimpers that made Kon have trouble breathing.

This time, it was Kon who broke the kiss. "Bed?" he asked, his forehead resting against Bart's. Bart nodded and Kon slid one arm round Bart's back, the other under his knees, and lifted them both on to the bed.

Bart giggled. "I always knew superpowers were useful for more than saving the world."

Kon grinned and then somehow they were kissing again. It felt even better now because he had Bart pressed burning hot against him and Bart's hand on his back. Bart had taken his gloves off at some point between the floor and the bed and his hand was smoother than Kon had expected. Bart's feet tangled with his and those stupid boots were a nuisance but Kon couldn't figure out a way of letting Bart know that without breaking the kiss and there was no way he could do that for at least a year.

So instead he slid his arm round Bart and pulled him even closer and then let his hand slide down to Bart's ass because, God, it was perfect and round and firm and shit, shit, Bart was trying to get away. For a split-second, Kon entertained the possibility of just holding on but this was _Bart_ and it had been a Luthor thought anyway so he let go and rolled away. "I'm sorry."

Bart was shaking his head. "No. No sorry." And then there was a blur and Bart was back on the bed and he was naked.

Completely.

And he was absolutely beautiful.

"Oh," Kon breathed.

"Um, if this is too far or too fast, then I can-"

"No." Kon rested his hand on Bart's chest. "This is good." He stroked down smooth, smooth skin to Bart's navel and, below that, the faint trail of darkening hair. Bart's erection nudged the back of Kon's hand and Bart blushed. There was a sheen of sweat on his chest and his breath was coming faster. Kon's own breathing was becoming more difficult. "Give me a sec," he managed and then he started wriggling out of his jeans and boxers, which were quickly becoming painful. The bed was only a single, which made it awkward, so he lifted himself a couple of feet above the covers.

"That is so cool," Bart said.

Kon was naked in a matter of seconds and landed next to Bart with something of a thump. He draped one arm over Bart's chest, one leg over Bart's leg and grinned. "This is better."

Bart grinned back. "Yes."

There was something about the curve of Bart's jaw that was hard to resist, so Kon didn't bother trying. He just kissed it and enjoyed the twitch of Bart's shoulder. Bit and watched as Bart's stomach jumped. Licked it better and listened to Bart's breathy moan. Bart's stubble was prickling Kon's mouth and it felt fantastic so he licked further round Bart's chin.

Bart was moaning almost constantly now and Kon pulled back to look at him. His head was flung back, his face flushed and the colour spilling down his throat. Sweat dampened his hair and shone across his face and he looked, Kon thought, beautiful.

His thoughts were interrupted by Bart's hand touching his and he twined their fingers together, then turned his attention to the dip at the base of Bart's throat.

Bart shivered and then, as Kon bit gently, the shivers turned into vibrations that made Kon bite convulsively. "God, I'm sorry," he said, moving away, but Bart's hand on the back of his neck pushed him back.

"No sorry." His voice was so breathless and needy and, hell, vulnerable.

Kon swore mentally and pulled back. "Bart?"

Bart's eyes flickered open and his mouth curved in an absent smile. "Mm?"

"You will stop me? If it's something you don't want? Because I really want you but I don't want to fuck this up."

Bart blinked. "Is this the relationship talk?" He wriggled under Kon's thigh. "Not now. Can't think. Don't stop or I'll kill you."

Well, Kon thought, that was definite enough. And Bart was still vibrating gently against him. If he just shifted a couple of inches over, Bart would be vibrating against his dick. And that... He _was_ a teenager. And he didn't think anybody with _stable_ hormones would be able to resist that possibility.

Not when Bart was so hot and there was enough sweat on his hip that Kon's dick slid easily across his skin and fuck, fuck, fuck he had to last this out, he _had_ to. Wouldn't be fair to Bart. First time. Wouldn't be fair if Kon came all over him before Bart had gotten anywhere.

The fact that Kon was able to move away, even a little, from Bart's hip was proof that the Luthor genes had no influence. Luthor would not have been able to carry out such a selfless act. Especially not if Bart was looking up at him with wide, puzzled eyes.

"Too good," Kon said hoarsely.

"Oh." Bart looked faintly smug, then wriggled further down the bed, so Kon's thigh was touching Bart's dick. Kon had to close his eyes because it was just too hot to look at. Of course, that left him free to concentrate on the feeling and that was even hotter. Because Bart's vibrations were getting more vigorous and he was making those breathy little whimpers again, only they were turning into moans and Kon _had_ to look.

Bart's eyes were tight shut, his head was thrown back and he was biting his lower lip. His whole body was tense and he was so damn beautiful. The trouble was, he might as well have been jerking off, even though he was gripping Kon's hand tightly. And Kon wanted Bart to know... He didn't know what. But that Bart wasn't on his own.

So he kissed Bart and he could feel Bart smiling against his mouth and letting out a little 'Mmm' of approval. Bart pressed up against Kon's thigh, so Kon pressed back and Bart dissolved into little jerks and whimpers and, finally, deflated with a sigh.

Kon ran his fingers through the spill of semen and broke the kiss for long enough to taste it. He'd always found it hot as hell when someone did that and it seemed to have the same effect on Bart, who was staring at him.

"I didn't think you could get any sexier," he said.

Kon grinned.

"Let me taste."

"You haven't before?"

"Not from your fingers."

Kon blinked as he absorbed that. "Oh. Wow."

Bart wriggled slightly. "Come on."

And it turned out that Bart licking his own semen from Kon's fingers was hotter than _anything_ anyone else had thought of. Teasing, hot, incredibly _fast_ little brushes of his tongue. Kon groaned and Bart's face flickered from absorbed contentment to concern.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

Kon had a strong suspicion his face said _What the fuck do you think, you moron?_ far stronger than he could ever actually _say_ to Bart because Kon was suddenly on his back with Bart staring down at his erection and apparently making a tricky choice.

Decision reached, he wrapped his hand round Kon's dick and - _vibrated_.

And if Kon thought that was mind-blowing, it was nothing compared to the feeling when Bart closed his mouth around the tip of Kon's dick and, shit, that was vibrating too and Bart was so _hot_ and shit, shit, shit, he tried to warn but it was too late and, well, Bart didn't seem to mind.

Not judging by the smug way he wiped escaped semen from the corner of his mouth, anyway.

"Come here," Kon said, once he'd got his breath back enough to speak. Without a word, Bart collapsed bonelessly into Kon's arms and grinned. Shit, they were cuddling. Possibly _snuggling_.

It felt good and Kon closed his eyes.

"Relationship talk?" Bart asked.

Kon's eyes wouldn't open. "In the morning."

There was a breeze and then the covers were pulled over them both and Bart was back in his arms. "Truth," Bart said. "Are you going to freak in the morning?"

"Not a chance."

"Good." Bart stayed silent for a moment, then said, "I'm pretty certain I'm kinda gay now."

Kon just hugged him tighter.


End file.
